Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. One or more managing servers or computers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers on a network. The managed computers are often referred to as managed nodes. A computer network may have hundreds or even thousands of managed nodes.
It is often desirable to remotely change or improve the behavior of a managing server or computer. However, current technology does not adequately address this desirable feature. When a change or improvement is desired, computer programmers or developers must often rewrite software on the managing server or computer.
As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods that will improve the ability to remotely invoke dynamic classes on a computing device. Improved systems and methods are disclosed herein that enable a computing device to remotely invoke dynamic classes.